


Pink Lips and Blue Eyes

by luckynoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Help, I hope you like it, What am I doing, also i cant really decide on the title, even though tags and summary and maybe notes don't, i actually do have good grammar kinda, i dont know how long chapters should be, i might have random life updates in notes, maybe not, or hate me for the feels, this is all fluff, this is my first work so you dont know how unpredictable i can be, this is supposed to be a oneshot, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynoire/pseuds/luckynoire
Summary: ladybug and chat noir are invited to a ballmarinette and adrien are invited to the same ball.this should be interesting.





	1. Say the Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey this is my first work!  
> i hope you like it im not a very good writer haha

Chat hopped up on the Eiffel Tower. He went to the spot where he and Ladybug usually met up for patrol, but he went earlier, just to clear his thoughts a bit. There was a ball at the Bourgeois hotel, and a lot of girls had asked Adrien to go with them, but he had politely rejected all of them, including Chloé. He and Ladybug were the guests of honour, and he hoped to ask Ladybug to go as his date, but he was nervous, especially because she didn’t seem too pleased with his romantic advances, and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. His ears picked up a slight noise, but he didn’t move.

* * *

Marinette was at home, sitting on her bed, deep in thought. “Earth to Marinette.” Marinette’s eyes snapped open, and she found Tikki a few inches away from her nose.

“You okay?” Asked the fairy, gently placing a paw on her cheek. “You seem more thoughtful than usual.”

“Hm? Yeah, sorry Tik.” Marinette smiled at the affection her Kwami was showing towards her.

“Yeah, I was just thinking a little.”

“A little?”

She laughed. “Okay, okay. Maybe slightly more than a little.”

Tikki raised an eyebrow. “What’s on your mind?”

Marinette rested her head on her knees, which were curled up and pulled close to her chest. “Well, I really wanna go with Adrien to the ball, but I’m scared to ask him.”

The Kwami sat down on the mattress thoughtfully. “Well, yeah, of course you are Marinette! I don’t blame you. But fear never gets you anywhere.”

The bluenette smiled. “Thanks Tikki.” She smiled gently. “But I’m the guest of honour anyway. I have to go as Ladybug.”

“Yeah, there’s that too.”

Marinette ran her hands through her bangs. “Maybe I’ll go to the Eiffel tower to clear my thoughts, plus I have to patrol today.”

The little red being flew up. “Say the words then!”

“Tikki, transform me!” Once her transformation was complete, she went out to her balcony and with a flick of her magical yo-yo, she was gone.

* * *

When she landed on the Eiffel tower, she was a little surprised to see Chat sitting there already. She walked up to him and smiled a little. “Hey Chaton!”

Chat Noir snapped out of his daze, and looked around a little confused. “Oh!” He exclaimed, when he saw Ladybug. “Hey LB!” He stood up and kissed her hand.

She smiled at his old fashioned gentlemanly customs, and let him kiss her hand. He really was cute, cuter than she cared to admit.

Chat was a bit surprised Ladybug was there. Had something happened? “You’re here early.” “Yeah, and you’re one to talk!” She said with a giggle. “Come on. Tell me this isn’t the most amazing place to sit and collect your thoughts,” he said as he sat down to look at the sunset.

“You’re right. The sunset is absolutely gorgeous.” She smiled as she took a seat next to him.

 _Trust me_ , he thought. _That_ _sunset_ , _is not the only gorgeous thing here._

Ladybug caught Chat looking at her, and she felt her cheeks growing a bit warmer.

“So...” Chat said. “Are you going?” He asked. “To the ball?” She asked. “I...I’m not sure.” Chat felt something in him deflate.

“Well, we _are_ the guests of honour. But I do understand not wanting to go.”

Ladybug smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. I might go.”

“If you were, would you go as Ladybug or a civilian?”

Ladybug froze in place. She had been swinging her legs over the edge of the tower, but the question stunned her a little. “Uhhh....” She thought about it for a moment. “Probably as Ladybug. Why?”

Chat looked down, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well... Maybe you were going with someone... As a civilian.” He paused and looked up at her. “I would have... You know... Covered for you.” He said with a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Ladybug smiled. He really _was_ the sweetest guy ever. “Thank you Chat. That’s really sweet of you.” She looked out onto the city again. “But no. I’m probably going as Ladybug. Nobody has asked me as a civilian anyway.”

Her face lit up as she got an idea, and turned towards him with a mischievous look on her face. “Has anyone asked you?”

Chat immediately sat up straight with a nervous look on his face. He didn’t expect that question, much less from _Ladybug_ , of all people.

”Um...” His face was red, but suddenly got an idea and leaned close to her. “Sure thing M’Lady.” He smiled and flipped his hair back dramatically. “You see... I’m irresistible as both Chat _and_ a civilian.”

Ladybug pushed him back with a finger on his nose and a giggle. “Oh? Are you famous, kitten?” He smiled hearing her laugh.

“You could say that. I mean, a little bit. Anyway, I turned the people who asked me down. I don’t like them, well, I don’t like them romantically.”

“Hmm.” She smiled. “But you’re going right?”

“Yep.” He smiled shyly. “Actually... About that... Um...If you’re not planning on going with anyone... I-I mean... If you’re not busy... I-I mean...” He sighed.

Why couldn’t he do it like he had done it a dozen times in front of the mirror?

She smiled at his stuttering, she had never seen him get flustered around her. “Chat, it’s just me. You’re fine.”

He looked into her blue eyes and sighed. “Ladybug... Would you... Would you like to go to... To the ball with me? A-as a date?” A small electricity ran down his spine when he said ‘Date.’ “I-I mean... It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

She smiled at him. “I would love to be your date.”

“R-Really?” He asked, with a small smile beginning to play about on his lips.

“Of course.” She began to swing her legs again.

“Okay!” He stopped and looked at her. His blush was getting redder by the second.

“U-um... being the guests of honour, each one of those special guests have to have a prepared dance with their date...” He looked at her, his blush looking quite like her suit.

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “A-A dance?” She asked.

“Yeah?” He looked at her worriedly. “Are you okay? We don’t... We don’t have to do it. We don’t even have to go.”

“Huh? No, no Chat. It’s okay.” She smiled and sighed as she looked out at the city. “It’s just...It’s just I’m not a very good dancer.”

“It’s...It’s okay. I can teach you. I-I take classes.” He smiled shyly at her.

“Oh, you’re a sophisticated kitty.” She giggled. He raised an eyebrow.

“I guess.”

"Will you teach me?" Ladybug asked after a small pause, biting her pink lip lightly.

He blushed and nodded, to stunned to say anything. He stood up and offered her his hand.

She took his hand and stood up, a light pink colour dusting her cheeks.

“Okay. Um...Put your hand here, like this...” He shyly instructed. He never expected to teach someone to dance, much less his biggest crush of all time. He took her hand and rested it on his shoulder. “I’m going to put my hand here.” He slid his hand down to her waist nervously, as he didn’t want to overstep his bounds. “I’m going to take this other hand, okay?” He slowly took her left hand, and said, “This is the starting position.”

She surprisingly felt a bit bashful as she stood there close to him, but she did as he instructed her to, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. It felt warm despite the air being a little chilly outside. "Ah, okay– this way?" Shifting a little closer, seemingly automatically, as she felt his hand on her waist, her heart pounded a little harder against her ribcage.

“Mhm.” He nodded and blushed. “Okay, it’s basically 4 steps. Left foot back, then your right foot, then your right foot to the right, then your left foot follows. After we go to the side we go forward, then back to the beginning. We do this twice, then, I spin you around the steps are then rotated, to to the right in quarter and finally half turns. Ready?”

“I think so.” She smiled. They slowly began to dance, him leading her every step.

They kept their eyes trained on each other as they danced. She did her best to follow his steps, going with slightly unsteady movements in the beginning, but with his lead, she felt that she could relax some and enjoy it.

At the very end, he spun her around, and much to his misfortune (or fortune) she lost her balance, and landed in his arms.

She let out a little squeak as she fell, but luckily Chat caught her. She fell in his arms. She didn’t move. Chat didn’t move, either, and he felt his face turn a bright red.

Ladybug stared at him, breathless and glowing from exhilaration. Her cheeks were growing warmer, but she stayed there in that position. She could _feel_ time slow down between them. She wasn’t sure why, but she leaned into him, and closed her bright blue eyes as she pressed her lips gently and quickly against his.

Chat’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt her lips brush with hers. When they pulled apart, his face was _very_ red. “Well, uh...” He smiled a little as he put her upright. “I’ll... I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Y-Yeah. I’ll um.... I’ll see you!” She blushed.

She watched as Chat turned around and extended his stick, sprinting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone knows the actual way to waltz then please tell me i think i did it right for lb but uhm im not sure  
> hope you liked it i know it was short


	2. No Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh oh my gosh okay i knowwww i gotta do suspense and crap but im so excited for this fic imma do two chapters today since i already have it written so yep  
> i have no idea what im doing with my life guys

When Chat arrived in his room, he quickly detransfromed.

Plagg whizzed out of Chat's ring, and it quickly turned from a metallic black to a silver. "Um, excuse me? I think you forgot about patrol?"

Adrien could only sigh. "She  _kissed_ me.  _K_ _issed_  me!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever lover boy. Where’s my Camembert?”

Adrien frowned, but took a piece of cheese out of his pocket anyway. “Here you go.” 

"Oh, my deliciousness!” 

 Adrien scrunched up his nose. “Gross.”

 “You don’t know what true love is.”

 “Look who’s talking.” 

 Plagg frowned. “Uh huh. Whatever you say kid.” 

 *     *     *

Marinette dropped her transformation right then and there on the tower. She _needed_  to talk to Tikki.

 “Hey! What are we doing here? Anyone could see you!” 

 “I need to talk to you.” She sat down. “Plus, it’s dark. Nobody can see me.”

 “It’s still risky. Can we talk at home?”

 “Okay.”

She transformed once again and went home. When she landed on her balcony, she dropped her transformation and went down her ladder, and plopped down on her chaise. Tikki followed her and sat down next to her.

 “Anyway, what did you want to talk about?” She inquired.

 “It’s Chat. Do I like him? Wait, no. I don’t. I _can’t._ He’s just my partner... No, my teammate. Just my teammate. Right?” She looked at Tikki. 

 Tikki was just as confused as Marinette. “What are you talking about?” 

 Marinette sighed. “Weren’t you paying attention?” 

 “No. I stopped paying attention when he asked you to the dance. I may be your Kwami, but you do deserve at least a _little_ privacy.” Marinette smiled at Tikki’s kindness. She was the best. 

 “Thank you Tikki. That’s really sweet of you.”

 Tikki smiled. “So, what happened?”

 “Well, we were practicing our prepared dance, and I lost my balance and fell into his arms....” She smiled and turned a deep red.

 Tikki smiled. “And then?”

 “We....We _kissed_.” 

 Tikki’s eyes widened and she giggled. “You did?” 

 Marinette groaned as she buried her face in the pillow. “Yeah. But I didn't mean to!” 

 “Okay, because it's totally possible to accidentally kiss someone unless they forced you, which he obviously didn't, judging by the lovesick smile on your face and blush. So really, you not wanting to kiss him makes perfect sense."

 "Tikki!"

 "Mari, I'm serious. I don’t see the problem here.”

 “The _problem_  is that I like Adrien, not Chat.” She complained, muffled by her pillow.

 “Doesn’t seem like it,” Tikki said with a giggle, effortlessly avoiding the pillow that flew in her direction. 

 “Stupid cat, with his stupid half smile and his stupid cute face and stupid puns and stupid flirts,” 

 Tikki smirked. “Yeah, you _obviously_ don’t like him.”

 “Give me a break.” Marinette grumbled.

 “Can I tell you what I think?” she asked.

 “Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out.” She turned around and stared up at the ceiling.

 “I don’t know Marinette...” Tikki flew on Marinette’s shoulder and nuzzled into her. “Seems to me like you have feelings for Chat.”

 “But I... But...” She sighed in disbelief. “How can I like someone who I don’t even know the name of? Tikki, I don’t even know his favourite _colour._ ”

 Tikki sighed. “Mari, that’s not something you can exactly control. I mean-“ She was cut off by a sound, and without a explanation zipped into Marinette’s bag.

 

 _"Tikki?"_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think in the comments!  
> also this chapter is even shorter than the first but i purromise (i hate myself) the next one will be longer i swear i'll work on making them long  
> <3


	3. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marichat can be a beautiful thing.  
> its great, really.  
> a smol cat and a fourteen year old girl.  
> what could _possibly_ go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> did you guys know  
> high school is boring.

Adrien sat down on his bed. “Plagg, do you think she maybe actually likes me?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yeah, real helpful,” snapped Adrien.

“I’m sorry Adrien, I just don’t know.” Plagg commented.

“I’m sorry Plagg. I just... I-I don’t want to get hurt.” Adrien sighed. “I know who’ll know!”

Plagg sighed. “Two transformations in an hour. What are the odds?”

“Hey, I just want to visit Mari. She’ll know what to do.”

“You barely know her!”

“Correction, _Adrien_ barely knows her. Chat Noir is friends with her.”

“I see no difference.”

“Plagg, just let me transform. I’ll give you extra cheese?” He said in a persuasive tone.

“Only because of the cheese.”

“Mhm. Plagg, transform me!”

* * *

“What’s going on Tikki? Why did you hide? There’s nobody here.”

Marinette heard a tapping noise, and immediately swivelled her head towards the sound. “Who’s there?”

Chat smiled and pressed his face against the window.

He looked ridiculous.

 _But, like, a cute ridiculous,_ thought Marinette.  _No, no, stop it Mari!_

_He is Chat Noir, not your boyfriend or something like that._

_You are not a hormonal teenage girl, and you definitely do not want to go up to Chat, slap him, then kiss him until... _

She then stopped herself from going any further. 

_No._

_I am normal._

_I'm fine._

_I'm great._

_I_ _can act normal, right?_

_Yep._

Chat was still pressed up to the window, and oh God he looked absolutely adorable when he was confused... Wait, why is he confused?

_Oh right._

_Marinette, you're supposed to act normal and open the door not just sit there staring at him like some lovesick puppy._

Marinette didn't move.

_ACT NORMAL FOR THE LOVE OF CATACLYSM GET UP AND OPEN THE WINDOW_

She stood up, and stiffly walked up to the window and unlocked it.

“Hey princess,” he said with a smirk.

“H-Hey,”

“Will my purr-incess allow a visit?” asked Chat with a hopeful smile.

“Um, s-sure. Let me tell my parents to bring up some chouquettes for you.”

She took his hand to help him in and OH GOD SHE'S HOLDING HIS HAND WHAT IS SHE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS SHOULD SHE JUST DROP IT OR JUST NOT DO ANYTHING 

“I still can’t believe your parents are willing to bring me pastries.” Chat smiled and sat down on her chaise.

“O-Of course. They love you,” she replied.

She opened the trap door. "Be right back."

Chat busied himself by getting a blanket she had in a nearby basket, and positioned himself comfortably. He heard some voices downstairs. _Probably Mari talking to her parents_ , he reasoned. Then he heard a muffled scream.  _Wow,_ Chat thought.  _They must be really excited to see me._

* * *

Marinette walked into the bathroom and shut the door as Tikki flew into view.     

"I'm screwed."

She covered her face with her hands and screamed.

* * *

Marinette came up, a plate of pastries in her hand. "Hey Chat? Maman and papa wanted to say hi.” 

Chat smiled wide, happy her parents were so kind to him. “Hello M. and Mme Dupain-Cheng!”

Marinette’s parents climbed up her trap door halfway. “Hello Chat Noir!” Marinette’s mother sat down on the edge of the trap door. “Do you need anything?”

“No, just some advice from my civilian friend Mari here.” he flashed them a smile.

“Alrighty then. Just holler down if you need anything.” Marinette’s dad smiled at Chat, then went downstairs and closed the door.

“Your parents are the best.”

“T-Thank you. So, how are yours?”

Chat’s gaze dropped to the floor. “I uh... My mother disappeared a year ago.”

Marinette gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. “Oh my gosh Chat, I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t... I had no idea...I-I...”

“Marinette, it’s fine. You didn’t know.” He smiled sadly.

“And...And your dad?”

Chat Noir stood up and pulled Marinette close to him. “He...He works a lot, so I never see him.”

“And siblings?” She asked.

“None.”

“But... There’s gotta be _someone_.”

“Not really princess.”

“What? What about cousins, aunts, uncles, it’s not true I mean there has to be someone there with you somebody to comfort you there’s no way you’re all alone in your house I mean-“ Marinette felt in denial.

There had to be someone.

“Mari. It’s okay. I mean sure, I’m alone at home but I’ve got you and Ladybug.” Chat gave her a soft smile.

Feelings could go jump off a cliff. Chat needed support.

Marinette turned around, and quickly buried her face into his chest pulling him close, to prevent him from seeing the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. She let out a few soft whimpers as she hugged him.

Chat Noir was stunned. Marinette, the girl who sat behind him in class, was crying for him. Crying for Chat Noir, just a mangy alley cat who nobody really cared about. He stroked her raven hair, and took her face lightly and cupped her cheeks, noticing the freckles lightly dusting the bridge of her nose.

“My beautiful princess, don’t cry.” Chat gently pressed his lips to her forehead and lingered there.

Marinette, now knowing that Chat had noticed she was crying, began to sob. Sob for Chat Noir, just a boy in her bedroom, sob for her _partner_ , sob for someone she was more than willing to give her life for, this amazing guy who deserved everything, yet had nothing.

“Kitten,” she whispered.

“I’m here Mari. I will always be.”

“You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve having nobody. Y-You... You...” Marinette closed her eyes as she hugged him tighter.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Mari. I’ll be fine.” He hugged her and led her upstairs to her bed. He let her lay down and then did the same thing, snuggling up next to her, enjoying her warmth. She had quieted down, but a few whimpers still escaped her lips.

Chat took her hand and lightly stroked it. “Marinette what’s going on? You started crying and I barely said anything sad.”

Marinette sighed and blew her bangs off her forehead. “It’s just... It’s just you don’t deserve any of this Minou. You... You save Paris every night. I hate seeing you hurt like that, it hurts me.”

_Especially after realizing I love you._

As soon as the words left her lips, Adrien felt a large surge of affection for Marinette. His Marinette.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Marinette’s eyes widened. “W-What?”

He smiled. “You’re amazing.”

“I-I didn’t do anything.”

He looked at her sideways, and pushed the bangs out of her eyes, which had fallen back over her face. “That’s where you’re wrong,” he started. “Marinette, you’re amazing. You’re beautiful and kind, and you care about me even though I’m just a dumb cat with bad puns.”

“Let me stop you right there.” Marinette took her finger and put it to his lips. “You’re not ‘just a dumb cat’. Kitty, you’re so much more than that. Sure, you get on my nerves sometimes, but you’re an amazing guy too. You’re smart and brave, and Paris would be nothing without you.” She removed her hand from his lips, and instead placed it in his blond hair, right behind his ears, and began to rub his ears gently.

Chat’s eyes closed as he felt her hand settle behind his ears, but they soon snapped open when he felt a sound come from his throat, a purr.

Marinette smiled. She remembered when they fought Audrimatrix she had discovered he could purr, but hadn’t said anything.

“Ah, sorry Chat! You seemed like you were still sad, and I know that cats like having their ears scratched, so I just figured... Sorry?”

Chat smiled as his eyes softened. She was so sweet. “Thank you Marinette.”

“Y-Yeah.” She felt her cheeks grow warm for the second time today. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as she sat up. “So, you told my parents you, um, needed advice?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay i knowwwww  
> marinette is kind of emotionally unstable right about now  
> and also im well aware that normally mari's parents don't know about chat  
> but  
> i honestly feel like marinette is too much of a innocent child to hide a boy in her room  
> and even if that _weren't_ the case  
>  she's a terrible liar.  
> we all know this come on now


	4. She's my Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> advice is given, and surprisingly  
> it's actually kinda good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone please explain to me  
> if i love writing stories and it's easy for me  
> why is it so hard to write three essays for school?  
> i'd be eternally grateful if someone could tell me

“Oh, yeah. I do,” He smiled as he remembered what had happened, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

“Aw, Chaton, you’re blushing.” She giggled.

“What? No. I-I’m not blushing. Whew, is it getting hot in here? I-I think it is.” He averted his eyes from her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Aw, Kitty! It’s so cute when you’re flustered.” 

Chat’s eyes widened. “Me? Flustered? Never.”

“Look at you! You’re getting all red! That’s so cute!” She cooed.

Chat rolled his eyes and instead buried his face in a nearby pillow and muttered, “Shut up.”

She laid down next to him and faced the ceiling. “What happened?”

Chat turned around mimicking her movements, and stared up at her pink ceiling. “Promise not to tease?”

“I won’t.” She smiled as she took his hand and traced the pattern of his glove.

“Okay, so there’s a ball at the Mayor’s hotel, and Ladybug and I are the guests of honour.”

“Oh yeah, I heard about that!”

“Yep. So we each have to bring a date right, so I had the _totally fantastic_ idea to ask Ladybug to go with me,” 

“Okay, then what happened?” Marinette was confused. Didn't Chat like he- no, Ladybug? 

_Maybe I was wrong. He probably doesn't like me- I mean, doesn't like Ladybug that way then._

“I did, and she accepted.” He smiled. 

“Yay! Chat, I’m so happy for you! She likes you then right?”

“I don’t know Marinette.”

“What do you mean? She accepted to go as a date right?”

“Yeah, she did. So after she accepted, I told her about the special dance the guests of honour and their dates have. She told me she wasn’t a good dancer, so I offered to teach her. I taught her to, and after when we were doing it for real, she tripped. I caught her and then...”

“Then what?” She asked, wanting to hear Chat’s take on this.

Chat turned red and closed his eyes. “We were just there staring at each other, then she leaned into me and she... she... she kissed me.”

“She did?” She squealed, trying to act like she _wasn’t_ the one he was talking about.

“Yeah. Then I made it all awkward by saying bye and leaving super quickly.”

"You're terrible at this."

He huffed. "Am not!"

“Yeah, you are.”

“Aw, come on. You’re supposed to help me.”

She giggled. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing. Most girls find it cute.”

“Yeah, unfortunately Ladybug’s not like ‘most girls’.” He made quotation marks in the air, as if it would prove his point.

“Yeah, I know she isn’t.” She smiled. “But I don’t think she would kiss you to lead you on or something like that.”

“I know.” He sighed. “She’s amazing.”

“You really like her, don’t you?”

“No. I don’t like her.”

Marinette was genuinely surprised. “I thought you did?”

He chuckled softly. “It means that I don’t _just_ like her. I’ve fallen in love with her.”

“You _what?"_

“I fell in love with her. I still am in love with her. She’s strong, and brave, she’s beautiful with those adorable freckles and bluebell eyes of hers that sparkle whenever she’s passionate about something, she’s gentle, and at the same time can she can fight, she's incredible.”

“You picked that all up just from battles with her?”

“Of course. She’s my best friend. She’s my other half, my partner. She means the world to me.”

Ugh. The P-Word again. Partners? Marinette wasn’t sure what that meant. It was such a heavy word. Partners as a romantic relationship? Teammates? Soulmates maybe? It was all so confusing.

“Who would’ve thought you’re such a sap?”

“I’m not. It’s just true. I love her and I’m more than willing to give up my life for her, and I trust her, Marinette."

"How can you trust her if you don't know her?"

"We don’t know much about each other as in facts. I don’t even know her name, not her favourite colour. Not her birthday, not her favourite restaurant. But that doesn’t matter to me.”

“It... It doesn’t?”

“No. We know each other on an even deeper level. I can understand everything she says to me, whether she’s honest or not, if she’s happy or annoyed, if she really wants me to do something or not.”

“I...I never knew you really understood her like that.”

“I do. She’s my everything. Truly and sincerely, I love that Ladybug, no matter who she is. And I plan on spending the rest of my life by her side, whether it’s as friends or as more.” 

"You should tell her that."

"No, I shouldn't. I've tried to before, and it doesn't work out. Besides, I don't deserve someone as amazing as her."

Marinette smiled. “Yes, you do. If anything, she’s the one that should be fighting for your affection.”

“Thank you Mari.”

She smiled and blushed a little. “Of course Chaton. You better go get some rest. I’ve still got some geometry homework to do.”

Chat’s eyes snapped open and he sat up. “Geometry? OhmygoshIcompletelyforgot!”

“Wait, isn’t it your night to patrol? You told me yesterday it was today!”

“PARIS CAN EXPLODE FOR ALL I CARE I GOT PHYSICS MARI I’LL DO PATROL LATER OKAY LOVEYOUGOTTAGOBYEEE!”

He jumped out the window and ran out.

She giggled. “Silly kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone got an answer for my question?  
> haha probably not  
> hope you enjoyed ^_^  
> p.s. who's ready for seeing the mess marinette will be at school next chapter?  
> our little overthinker is gonna have a... interesting day


	5. Mari's Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY FLIP WOW GOSH OKAY HERE WE GO WOW  
> FOUR  
> HUNDRED  
> HITS.  
> holy crap oh my gosh guys i always was like yeah maybe people will like my writes and i'll get tons of views  
> and then i see other people freaking out about this tiny amount of views as in a couple hundred but WOWIEWOWWOW  
> oh sweet cataclysm GUYS  
> i did not actually expect people to like this!  
> I LOVE ALL OF YOUUUUUUU  
> thank you so much im not confident in my writing at all and i'm so glad you guys have given this fic a chance!  
> <3
> 
> but i do have a small confession to make...  
> ive been putting updating this off because um anxiety happens haha and i freak out about nobody liking it and also i have two essays to do and one is a four page, thousand word kinda thing due  
> and ive done nothing  
> luckily the four page one is about a country i chose!  
> as in france because i love miraculous and that takes place in france  
> i hate myself  
> anyways im boring you with my rants  
> also those of you following mistakes a chapter will be up soon promise

The next morning, Marinette’s alarm went off a little later than usual, since she had went to bed late because of all the work she had to do after Chat Noir left. Tikki, as usual, shut it off and went to wake her charge. “Mari, you’re going to be late. I know you stayed up late after Chat left to do homework, but you have to get up.”

Marinette groaned and she buried her face into her pillow deeper.“Just... Five more minutes Tikki? Five more and I’ll get up.”

Tikki sighed. “Come on, you’re gonna be late.”

Marinette checked her phone. 8:40. Wait, 8:40? Her eyes widened as she hopped out of her bed. “Tikki, why didn’t you wake me up earlier? It’s 8:40! I have 5 minutes to be at school!”

Tikki groaned and rolled her eyes. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you! School starts at 8:45!”

Marinette was in the process of brushing her hair and teeth at the same time, and looking for her no-show socks.

Tikki giggled. “Marinette, you’re looking in the wrong drawer. Up one, and two to the left.”

Marinette sighed. “Thank you Tikki, you’re a lifesaver.” She took a look in the mirror. She had her usual flower print shirt and dark grey blazer on, but instead of using her pink jeans like she usually did, she had some pink denim overalls, with pink ballet flats. She had put her dark hair in two braids the night before, and when she took them out, her hair was in cute waves, so she decided to leave it like it was.

She took her bag and went downstairs, quickly stuffing two cookies in her cross-body purse for Tikki, and grabbed 2 croissants. She paused for a second, deciding whether or not to put jam on them. She deemed it too time consuming and stuffed the desserts into her mouth as she called out a muffled goodbye to her parents and ran out the door, backpack in hand.

* * *

Just as the late bell rang, Marinette came sprinting into the class, breathless.

“I... I-I’m here!”

Mme Bustier looked at Marinette in disapproval. “One more second and you would’ve been late.”

Marinette mumbled what she hoped was a decent apology and trudged to her seat.

"Alright class, I have to take attendance and then run down to the office to make some copies of this, so talk among yourselves for a few."

Alya nudged her best friend. “Hey girl, where have you been?”

“I overslept.”

Alya giggled. “Of course you did. Adrien was asking where you were this morning?”

Marinette’s eyes widened at the mention at her crus- wait.

_Former crush._

Right?

Former.

Yep.

No feelings for Adrien.

Nope.

None at all.

Because there was absolutely, totally, no possible way that Marinette Dupain-Cheng harboured feelings for two boys.

Two beautiful, blond, green eyed sweet boys...

_Ugh! No. Stop. It's either Adrien, or Chat. Pick one, for Pete's sake and stickwith it for once!_

 "-so then the purple elephant started dancing with Nino as he ran through the magical cottoncandyland forest," Alya continued. 

"Huh?" Marinette asked, startled.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Something about Nino and dancing and a purple elephant?" Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"Nino asked me to the ball!"  
"Really?" Marinette smiled as she threw her arms around her best friend. "I'm so happy for you!"

Alya smiled. "Y'know, there is a  _certain someone_ who doesn't have a date to the ball yet..."

Adrien turned around and smiled at the pair of girls. "Are you two talking about the ball?"

Marinette squeaked and her arm around Alya decided to turn into a noodle and fell into Marinette's lap. "Well, um... Yeah are we! And uh like fun it seems!"

Adrien smiled. "Soooo... Marinette. Are you going to the ball with anyone? I know Alya is going with a  _special someone_ so..." He raised an eyebrow at Alya and winked. 

Alya shot up and turned a bright red. "Uh... I go bathroom! See ya Mari!" She ran out of the room as Adrien began to laugh.

Marinette took out her phone and texted Alya.

**[Mari <3] ALYA CESAIRE CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU LEFT ME HERE TO DIE I SWEAR IM GONNA KISS YOU**

**[AlyaChou] i know you are.**

**[AlyaChou] you love me so much because i gave you privacy with your mans *winkedywinkwink***

**[Mari <3] KILL I MEANT KILL**

**[Mari <3] ALYA WHAT THE HECK **

**[Mari <3] hes not my mans**

**[AlyaChou] uh huh.**

**[Mari <3] H E   I S   N O T**

**[AlyaChou] of course not honey**

**[Mari <3] i hate you.**

**[AlyaChou] love you too babyyyyyyy xoxoxox <3**

Marinette looked up. Adrien was staring at her, very obviously confused as to why (or what) Marinette was typing furiously into her phone.

He almost looks kinda like...

"Ah, sorry Cha-ADRIEN!"

Adrien tilted his head to the side. "What was that Mari?"

_Oh shoot._

"Adrien. I said sorry Adrien."

"Oh. Okay. I thought you were gonna say 'sorry Chat', so I was confused, because I'm not him, you know?'

"Oh, no, I know  _that."_ She smiled. "That'd be as crazy as me being Ladybug or somethin- ow!"

Adrien frowned. "You okay?"

"Something pinched my arm." 

Marinette looked down at Tikki and frowned.  _Cut it out!_ She mouthed.

"Must've been nothing."

"Oh okay. So, superheroes on your mind lately?"

"Hm? Oh, uh... Yeah, just a little."

"You know Chat Noir?"

"Oh yeah. I know him alright."

Adrien smiled, although Marinette wasn't sure why. "Do you like him?"

"Do I _what_?" Marinette blushed furiously and fidgeted in her seat.

"Do you like him? As in, is he a good friend?"

"Oh. Yeah, he's amazing company. I would never tell that to his face though, or his ego would inflate to the size of the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien giggled. "Yeah, imagine that."

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly, Marinette anxious to leave school so she could go finish her dress for the ball the next night and meet Chat for patrol.

When she finally left, she ran home to go put the final touches on her dress, and see Chat for patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was interesting  
> adrien's pov of the day next!  
> guys i got the rest of this thing planned out and im so proud  
> also i went digging through miraculous episodes and the school day actually does start 8:45 so  
> also alya is my girl  
> hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
